The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum telephium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Novem’.
The new Sedum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Sedum cultivars with uniform growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Sedum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 of the Sedum telephium cultivar Purple Emperor, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Sedum telephium cultivar Herbstfreude, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sedum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.